


Три сюрприза

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Любознательность Дина + хранилища в Бункере = неиссякаемый источник сюрпризов для Винчестеров…
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097





	1. Гребень Самсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737784) by Dizzo. 



> Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020  
> 

Дин знал, что ему следует остеречься, но когда он нашел в подвале Гребень Самсона, то просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не причесаться разок. 

И вот теперь он разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале сквозь длинную шелковистую челку, упавшую ему на глаза и щекотавшую нос. Дин мрачно посмотрел на свои блестящие длинные волосы, ниспадавшие на плечи и обрамлявшие лицо изящными русыми локонами. 

– Э-э, Сэм… – робко позвал он брата. – Кажется, у меня… – он потерял дар речи, когда Сэм появился у него за спиной, в гневе указывая на сияющий шар, в который превратилась его голова. 

– И ты еще думаешь, что это у тебя проблемы, блин?

* * *

**_Примечание переводчика:_ **

Самсо́н – ветхозаветный герой древних иудеев, прославившийся своими подвигами. Необычайная сила Самсона заключалась в его волосах, которые нельзя было стричь.


	2. Рог Тритона

Сэм сердито взглянул на сидевшего в ванне Дина.

– Не смотри на меня так, – огрызнулся Дин, шлепнув по воде большим серебристым хвостом, который теперь заменял ему ноги.

Сэм пожал плечами.

– А как, по-твоему, я должен смотреть на сволочь, обнаружившую в наших хранилищах Рог Тритона и надумавшую сыграть на нем «Дорогу в Ад»?

Рыбий хвост забился так возмущенно, что вода в ванне забурлила.

– Я непременно надеру тебе задницу, как только вылезу из этой ванны, – нелюбезно фыркнул Дин. – А пока, стервец, организуй какой-нибудь ланч.

Обреченно вздохнув, Сэм повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– ТОЛЬКО НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ ПРИНЕСТИ ЧЕРТОВЫ СУШИ, – крикнул Дин ему вслед.

* * *

_**Примечание переводчика:** _

Трито́н – древнегреческий бог, вестник глубин, сын Посейдона и Амфитриты. Изображается в виде старца или юноши с рыбьим хвостом вместо ног. Тритон трубит в рог из раковины и правит силами вод.


	3. Шлем Аида

Дин никак не мог уразуметь, почему Сэм так злится.

Ведь если человек находит шапку, он же должен ее примерить, верно?

Откуда Дин мог знать, что Шлем этого треклятого Аида сделает его невидимым?

Он понял это лишь после того, как повернулся к зеркалу и увидел… пустоту.

И он в шоке завопил…

И Сэм прискакал во весь опор…

И врезался в невидимого брата с силой целого стада антилоп, охваченных дикой паникой.

Тупо пялясь на вращающийся потолок, Дин вынужден был признать, что этот шлем оказался весьма полезной штукой для защиты от множественных черепно-мозговых травм.

А Сэм?

Нет, правда… можно подумать, он никогда раньше нос не ломал!

* * *

_**Примечание переводчика:** _

Аи́д – в древнегреческой мифологии бог подземного царства мёртвых. В различных сказаниях упоминается волшебный шлем Аида, способный делать владельца невидимым. 


End file.
